


Obedience Training

by grimyoufuck



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Begging, Derogatory Language, Light Dom/sub, M/M, subtle pet play, use of the word mutt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimyoufuck/pseuds/grimyoufuck
Summary: Kinktober Day 2: Begging.Joey had been forced to wait over an hour to have an orgasm, all he wanted to do was meet Seto by his car, get his rocks off, and go home. But Seto Kaiba had other plans.Kaiba attempts to train his mutt in obedience.





	Obedience Training

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 2: Begging. 
> 
> Thanks to my partner for beta-ing this for me, and writing it with me. Enjoy, heathens.

Received: [Kaiba] Meet me by the car in ten minutes. 

Joey rolled his eyes at the text. Kaiba was always blunt and to the point. Their classes had just finished for the day, and Joey had planned on hanging out with Tristan after school, but it was clear Joey’s plans mattered little to Kaiba. 

He shoved his phone in his pocket and walked out to the car park, excusing himself from his friends with lame excuses about a new job and his shift starting soon. The black Rolls Royce stood out like a sore thumb in amongst the teachers’ rundown cars. To Joey, it was over the top, but Kaiba probably thought he was being subtle. At least it wasn’t a fucking limo. 

Joey walked over to the car, keeping his pace slow. It was bound to annoy Kaiba, but Joey didn’t care. The back door opened as he approached, he swung his rucksack in and dropped it into the footwell before climbing in. 

Kaiba sat across from him, his face stoic. Joey raised an eyebrow. 

“Got a problem, moneybags?” he asked. Seto just rolled his eyes at the other boy. Joey gritted his teeth. He hated how easy it was for Seto to coax a reaction out of him. Seto just leaned forwards and knocked on the window that separated them from the driver, signaling him to start driving. 

“Put your seatbelt on.” Seto ordered. 

“Don’t tell me what to do.” Joey replied before putting his seatbelt on. 

“You seemed distracted in class.” Seto mused. Joey clenched his fists and jerked his head around to look at the other boy. 

“No shit, jerk.” He retorted, “You got your rocks off, and then left me in the cupboard.” 

“I gave you a choice.” Seto replied. Joey scoffed in response.

“Yeah some fucking choice.” he grumbled, thinking back to their lunch break. Joey had broken his own rule of no contact at school and dragged Seto into the closet at the back of the classroom when they should have cleaning. He’d spent his lunch break on his knees, trying to take Seto apart with just his mouth. He’d only gotten a fraction of what he wanted. The bell had rung signalling the end of break before he could even thinking about asking for something in return. Seto had just done his trousers up and told him he could either finish himself off now and go home alone, or wait and go home with him. 

The choice had been obvious, and so Joey had sat through an hour of algebra whilst he tried to hide his hard-on. 

He looked over at Seto, who was watching him just as intensely. Joey couldn’t tell who moved first, but the next thing he knew, he was kissing Seto Kaiba again. He moved as close as the seatbelt would allow him. The angle was awkward, and Joey growled in frustration when he couldn’t get into Seto’s lap. Seto pushed him back slightly, leaning over to kiss a mark he’d left on Joey’s neck earlier. Joey moaned quietly, clenching and unclenching his fists as he tried not to show how such a small gesture affected him. He squirmed in his seat, unaware of how he pushed his hips ups each time Seto bit down on his neck, and oblivious to the effect he was having on Seto. 

“Fuck..” he panted out, “Pull over.” 

“We’re nearly at my house.” Seto said in between kisses. Joey turned his head and coaxed Seto into another kiss. He bit at Seto’s lips, panted roughly when Seto’s hands began to explore his body. Joey pressed up into his hands, eager to finally get some relief, but Seto’s hands expertly avoided his crotch. Joey whined when after the third time Seto stroked up his thigh, the other man just barely brushed his fingers against the bulge in Joey’s jeans. 

“Got something to say, mutt?” Seto asked, pulling back from the kiss briefly. Joey growled as he felt his cheeks heat up. 

“Shut up, jerk.” Joey replied, already trying to pull Seto back in for another kiss. But instead of moving closer, Seto pulled away. 

“Ask nicely.” He ordered. 

“Fuck you.” 

“Only if you ask nicely.” Seto replied, shifting back in his seat and putting space between them again. Joey sat up straighter in his seat. 

“What the fuck, Kaiba?” 

“It’s rather simple, mutt. If you want something, you’re going to have to ask for it.” Seto explained as he watched Joey closely, trying to gauge his reaction. Joey growled again. 

“So I have to ask for what I want, but still do as you say? How the fuck is that fair?” 

“You like being told what to do.” Seto replied, a small smirk playing on his lips. Joey felt heat rise up in his stomach again. 

“Shut up.” Joey replied as he tried to kiss Seto again. Once more, the other boy avoided it. 

“If you want something, you’re going to have to ask for it.” 

“Whatever,” Joey replied, “Keep kissing me.” He wrapped his arms around Seto’s neck and tried to pull him close enough to kiss again. Seto turned his head away. 

“I didn’t hear a polite request, mutt. I’m not going to do any more until you learn some manners.” 

Joey growled again in frustration. 

“Kiss me... please…” He said through gritted teeth. Seto watched him for a moment, smirked, and replied, 

“No.” 

“The fuck?!” Joey yelled, “You can’t fucking do tha-” 

“We’re here.” Seto interrupted, getting out of the car shortly after, leaving Joey dumbfounded in the backseat. Joey stared at the space Seto had previously occupied before scrambling to get out of the car and follow him inside. 

As soon as they were inside, Seto turned around, pushed Joey against the door, and kissed him deeply. Joey moaned into the kiss, hands grabbing at Seto’s shoulders straight away. Seto pressed a thigh between Joey’s, making him gasp into the kiss, his breath coming quicker. He pressed down against Seto’s thigh, moaning when he finally got the contact he’d been eager for. He rocked his hips slightly, desperate for some form of relief. Seto kept kissing him deeply, sliding his tongue into Joey’s mouth, slowing down the kiss, and letting Joey move how he wanted to for a while. Joey started moving his hips quicker, panting into the kiss more. Just as his breath started to hitch, Seto stopped him, holding his hips back against the door. 

“Ask for it.” 

“Kaiba-” 

“Ask, or you can’t come.” 

“I c-can’t…” Joey whined as Seto moved away. “Wait, come back.” Seto walked over to the sofa and sat down. Joey looked him up and down, looking for a sign that Seto was just as affected by this as he was. Seto gestured for him to come over. Joey scolded himself a little for being eager. He walked over to the sofa awkwardly, his hard-on making it difficult to move. Seto pointed to his lap. Joey straddled his legs without complaint. 

“Good mutt,” he replied, before he put his hands back on Joey and tugged him down into a rough kiss. 

Joey fought the urge to melt into the kiss, even though he’d asked for it. He pushed against Seto, returned each soft lick at his lips with a bite to Seto’s. 

Seto gave as good as he got. He pressed his hands into Joey’s ass, dug his nails into his hips. Joey growled each time he felt the scratches at his skin just above the waistband of his jeans, but squirmed in Seto’s lap, pressing into the touches. When he bit Seto one too many times, the other man tugged his hair and pulled him away from the kiss. He held Joey there, his head tipped back, neck exposed, mouth open, his tongue nearly hanging out as he panted. Joey flushed, his cheeks bright red, his chest heaving more than it should after just a few kisses. Seto smirked. 

“Such a horny mutt.” 

“Fu..Fuck off…” Joey panted. “This is all your fault.” 

“You asked for it.” Seto replied, leaning in to bite at Joey’s exposed neck, making him moan again and rock his hips forward, seeking contact. He gripped Seto’s shoulders and tried to hold him close. Seto bit down harder on his neck. 

“Fuck!” Joey cried out, his voice cracking, “You trying to rip my fucking throat out?” 

“Is that what you want?” Seto asked, biting once more at Joey’s neck. Joey moaned again, before tugging Seto’s hair, pulling him away from his neck and panting out,

“Fuck me… Please… for fuck’s sake let me come… please…” He was so worked up he thought just the briefest touch on his dick would be enough to get him off now. He arched his back and pressed close to Seto, kissing him deeply again, over and over, asking between each kiss to be touched, to be fucked, until Seto gave in, lifted him up, and pushed him down onto his back on the sofa. Joey wrapped his legs around Seto immediately and pulled him close again. “Please, master… please…” he mumbled, his lips brushing against Seto’s. Joey felt Seto shiver above him, his perfect composure finally cracking. 

Seto sat back and tugged at Joey’s jeans, pulling them down along with his underwear. Joey lifted his hips to help, frantically tugging at Seto’s trousers at the same time, as desperate to get him naked as he was himself. He moaned when he dick was finally freed. It felt like it had been ages. It had been ages, it had been hours. He reached down to stroke himself. Seto slapped his hand away, replacing it with his own. 

Joey moaned at the contact, screwed his eyes shut as he rocked up into Seto’s hand. He was still half-dressed, but he felt so exposed. To make it even worse, Seto leaned down and pushed Joey’s shirt up his chest to show off his nipples. He licked over one just as he rubbed his thumb over the tip of Joey’s dick. A cry was ripped from Joey’s throat, and his hands shot up to hold onto Seto’s arms. He shook beneath the CEO and felt Seto smirk against his skin. 

“Do you want to come?” Seto asked as he sped his hand up, rubbing his thumb over the tip again, making Joey whimper and moan each time. He tried to rock up into his hand, but Seto held him still. “Answer me, mutt.” 

“Please,” Joey whimpered, “Please let me come… I need it… Please master…” 

Seto kissed him again, licked across his lips and slid his tongue in deep. The thought that his mouth would still taste like cum briefly passed Joey’s mind before he was distracted by Seto’s dick pressing up against his own. 

He moved his hand quickly to stroke Seto’s dick. He looked down at their hands, precum already covered Joey’s stomach in places and he moaned at the sight. His mouth hung open as they stroked each other. Joey couldn’t stop watching. Seto kissed down his neck again. 

“Come for me, pup,” he ordered. 

Joey didn’t last much longer after that. He was so worked up, so sensitive, he’d waited so long for this. He came as Seto teased the tip of his dick with his thumb again, and cum covered his stomach and chest when Seto finished shortly after. Joey panted roughly and collapsed back against the sofa. 

“Fuck…” he whispered. Seto watched him closely, his hand still around Joey’s dick. He trembled as Seto kept moving his hand. The minute movements sent shockwaves through Joey’s body. He reached down, not sure if he wanted to stop Seto, or make him keep going. 

“If you want me to stop, you have to ask,” Seto said, pressing a kiss to the corner of Joey’s mouth. Joey whimpered. He couldn’t form any words, the pain and the pleasure was too much. He just shook his head and rocked up into Seto’s hand. The movement sent more shocks through his body, up through his stomach, down through his thighs, he cried out again. Seto soothed him, presses small kisses along his jaw. Joey whimpered and nearly sobbed as another orgasm was dragged from him. He shook and arched up, clinging to Seto. Seto held him close, kissed him again. Joey kissed back as best as he could, but even his lips were trembling. He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, and blinked away the blurriness in his eyes. 

When he came to again, Seto was laying next to him on the sofa, they were both dressed again, and Jou was tucked into Seto’s chest. He nuzzled Seto’s chest a little, and a hand came up to pet Joey’s hair. 

“Are you okay?” Seto asked. Joey nodded in response. “Do you need anything?” 

Joey tipped his head up, looking Seto in the eye. 

“Kiss me,” he paused, “Please?” 

Seto smiled. 

“Good pup.”


End file.
